Kenu
Kenu is a Kanaka Kokua of the War Camp of the Menehune. Overview At the age of five, Kenu looked up at the hoani'i, then Lulani’s mother, and she pronounced that he would become a great warrior, kokua. His grandfather and father had both followed the path of the ''kahuna'' and they felt some disappointment when Kenu did not follow them. The word of the hoani'i, though, can never be doubted. From that day forward, Kenu embraced the life of a kokua. Now all young warriors undertake a dream quest when they leave the keiki iki selves behind. Kenu’s dream quest left a lasting impression on him. Following tradition, he trekked into the rainforest to find the “place that called to him.” After many hours, he finally came to a clearing where bougainvillea vines covered the ground and climbed the trees, blossoms filling the air with their lush scent. To one side, a waterfall poured over smooth rocks into a glistening pool. Sunlight, filtering through the tops of the banyan and flame trees, created rainbows in the mist coming off the waterfall. Kenu knew he had found his “place.” For days, he fasted and meditated there. He swam in the pool and soaked in the mana from the grotto. On the third day, he slipped into the Dreaming. A giant bird-of-paradise flew down to him, a kamano (salmon) in its beak. The bird dropped the fish at Kenu’s feet, then stooped to drink in the pool. When it turned back around, the bird had become a small changeling with reddish skin and bulging eyes. The strange being smiled and said, “''Hauoli la hanau''.” Then it scampered away over the rocks and quickly out of sight. Kenu awoke with a start, his keiki iki days behind him. In front of him lay the kamano. As he contemplated his dream, he remembered a story his grandfather had told him about a faerie with reddish skin and enlarged eyes, one of the original Menehune, the builders. He smiled. “''Hauoli la hanau''” is the Hawai’ian equivalent of “Happy Birthday.” Kenu had become a kanaka. He picked up the fish and ended his fasting. The fish became his Totem, and Kenu soon found that his dream gift allowed him to swim as no other Menehune warrior could. Kenu fights courageously in the warrior contests, kulai umauma, of the Menehune and can throw a spear farther and straighter than any of the other warriors. He has proven his skill on many occasions and has even had several lu’aus in his honor. Image Kenu’s tall, lean body moves like that of a panther. He glides across the ground, muscles relaxed, yet he remains in a perpetual state of readiness. In every endeavor, he dedicates himself to his undertaking. Whether dancing or hunting, his complete attention remains fixed on the moment. He speaks only when necessary, using the dark depths of his expressive eyes to convey pleasure or displeasure. Full and proud, his mouth can be equally expressive. The black curls of his hair cling tightly to the crown of his head. His smooth, high forehead bears no wrinkles of worry lines. As a kokua, he wears only a cloth wrapped around his lower torso. Long and narrow, it goes around his hips, then down through his legs and up again to tuck in at his waist. Similar to a baby’s diaper, it allows freedom of movement while preserving his modesty. Personal Kenu runs, jumps, and swims. He eats heartily and sleeps lightly. He throws his spear long and straight. He wrestles with the other kokuas on the ground. His proud and strong. He is happy. He is kokua. A kokua has few needs. When dealing with strangers, he speaks little, standing tall and crossing his arms to show that he is a great warrior. He keeps his eyes hard upon their faces. The must not see any weakness in him. He might have to kill them, if the chief wishes it. With friends, he is kind and loving in an unassuming manner. He is respected as a great kokua and has no enemies. He would do anything to protect the people of Moe’uhane, especially Lulani. Recently, he has discovered that he is in love with Lulani. He plans to ask her to be his once he has proven himself. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Shadows on the Hill, pp. 76-77. Category:Gallain (CTD) Category:Menehune (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD)